


One Year

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fin tries to do something nice for his and Quarters one year anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year

They don’t have an anniversary, not exactly anyway. Fin’s not totally sure what day it was when they first hooked up, and he doesn’t know if that counts or what, since they didn’t make their charms ever official, though maybe he could count from the day he put a permanent toothbrush in Quarters’ bathroom? Anyway, there’s not an exact day, but there is a week of sorts where Fin knows that one of those days is the one-year-since-we-drunkenly-hooked-up day.

He doesn’t mention that to Quarters though because he would just narrow his eyes and ask why the fuck Fin would think he would care, and anniversaries are stupid and shut the fuck up about it. But he thinks it might be nice to do something, so he goes out and buys (steals) a really nice upscale bottle of vodka and some good cigars (he has to buy those ones because he has to ask the guy what’s good and by the time that’s all done, it’s easier just to pay money than to try get into the locked cabinet). It’s a subtle way of celebrating without Quarters noticing and making fun of him. 

Of course, when he goes to Quarters room, he takes one look at the vodka and narrows his eyes anyway. “The fuck’s that for?” 

“Dunno, figured we could drink some good shit tonight.” He shrugs, hoping he comes off as casual. Quarters eyes slowly unnarrow, so he figures he probably did. That, or Quarters doesn’t actually care why Fin’s saying stuff, only that he’s not immediately asking for anything. He watches as Quarters yanks the lid off and takes a swig straight from the bottle. Fin doesn’t bother offering him a glass since he knows he’ll just sneer (and they don’t really have any clean glasses in here anyway). “I got you some cigars too.” 

Quarters takes the offered box and gives them a look. He’s clearly suspicious of Fin’s reasons for gifts, but Fin’s not too worried. Quarters is suspicious of everything nice. Eventually he’ll just give up and accept them and then not worry about why they’re there. He’s really good at that sort of thing. 

Fin goes looking for a lighter since he knows Quarters will want that next, but he’s barely taken a few steps across the room when Quarters gets up and gruffly says, “Hey-” grabbing hold of Fin. He looks down at him and after a long wave of trying to decide what to say, he just pushes Fin’s face up and then leans down and in to kiss him. 

It’s the only thing Quarters is ever gentle at. It would be so easy for them to hurt each other, to cut or snag on the sharp edge of Quarters’ beak or Fin’s teeth, but they’ve gotten it down to an art after a lot of somewhat dangerous practice. Now Quarters knows to go in slow and give them both lots of room to anticipate the way he presses against Fin’s mouth and presses down just tight enough to seal the kiss. Fin puts a hand on Quarter’s waist and he leans ever so slightly into the kiss. 

It’s nice, and when Quarters pulls back, he looks irritated. “Get naked, I’m going to fuck you.” 

“Oh.” Well, that escalated about as quickly as usual, even if they kissed first. Usually they don’t even kiss before Quarters is telling Fin to get naked. Maybe one day they’ll spend a little more time on kissing… not that Fin’s not happy watching Quarters take off his shirt and reveal his very handsome, very muscled torso. 

He whistles at Quarters through his bottom teeth, grinning when he gets an irritated reaction out of him. “Shut the fuck up, don’t do that shit.” 

“You like it,” Fin teases as he gets his coat off and starts on his shirt. He’s careful to stay out of Quarters’ reach, otherwise he’ll end up with his buttons torn off again when Quarters gets impatient and Stitch says he has to pay for repairs that could be easily avoided because he’s ‘sick and tired of you two assholes’. Not that money’s an issue (not that money’s ever an issue) but he knows that what Stitch really means by all of that is that he is going to not do the repairs and then they’ll have to go fight somebody and none of Fin’s clothes will be good to wear. 

Shirt off, onto the pants, and he’s barely got his belt open when Fin looks up and finds Quarters in his space again, his big hands roughly pushing his pants down and over his hips. He feels himself start to stiffen up just being near Quarters’ body, and Fin happily reaches out to touch him, running his hands over Quarters’ abs. He nearly opens his mouth to say something about wanting to rub his face all over them, but Quarters must see it because he butts his beak against Fin’s cheek looking for another of those soft kisses. Fin melts into it, and he can feel the way Quarters’ hands make up for the gentle kiss by roughly grabbing Fin’s shoulders and squeezing tight. It’s a reminder that Quarters could break him if he wanted to. 

When he pulls back, he ends up picking Fin up and yanking his pants off completely, carting him over to the bed and dropping him on it. Quarters is on him in half a moment, pinning Fin down and pressing their hips together. Fin just moans and grabs onto Quarters, feeling how hard he already is. And then he remembers that there was one other thing he wanted to do tonight. “Wait! Wait, hold on! I want to blow you!” 

Quarters is about two hip rolls into a good grind when Fin’s words sink in and he pulls back, turning his head a little to the side. His first reaction is a loud, “HAH!” from him, followed by an intense look as he realizes that Fin isn’t joking. 

They usually don’t do blowjobs, for obvious reasons. Handjobs and fucking and of course sometimes they just rub up against each other until they both come, but nobody wants to actually get hurt so they don’t go anywhere near mouths, not after the first couple of disasters. 

But he’s been practicing on his own with a few items he had to embarrassingly ask someone to get from him (Snowman had been the one he chose since she seemed the least likely to laugh at him and the one most likely to understand that he wasn’t asking her to be a jerk or whatever, and she could get into anywhere too, even the locked back room at the Tickle Trunk that Fin had gotten banned for about a year ago) and he’s pretty sure that he can do this. 

Quarters keeps looking at him and Fin starts wiggling out from under him, wanting to get started. He makes up his mind and gets off, sitting on the edge of the bed. “If you fucking bite me-”

“I won’t, I promise. You’re going to like it this time.” He settles on his knees in front of Quarters. Okay, the real thing. He can do this. He’s done the training. He’s put in the hours. Fin can totally, absolutely suck this dick without a problem. He cracks his neck and then gets down to business.

Fin gets both hands around Quarters’ cock, stroking up and down his shaft while he leans in. He glances up at Quarters and then presses a kiss to the tip of the cock, knowing that he won’t tell Fin to stop that. It’s nice actually - he might not be able to kiss Quarters normally, but he can kiss his dick a few times, running his lips up the underside of Quarters’ shaft and feeling his cock stiffen. Quarters grunts softly, glaring down at Fin but not telling him to knock it off. Fin grins a little, then presses another soft kiss to the side of Quarters’ cock before he opens his mouth and carefully sticks the head in it. His underbite is the most dangerous part, and he does as he practiced and curls his lips over his teeth before he closes his mouth as best he can and starts to suck. The suction isn’t as great as it would be if he hadn’t pulled his lips back, but the chances he would accidentally cut Quarters without it is through the roof. 

“Fuck!” Quarters curses, his big hands reaching forward to clutch at Fin’s head. Fin wants to grin but he doesn’t dare as he sucks again. He and Quarters are exclusive (even if they don’t really talk about it, just like they don’t really talk about anything) and he knows it’s been months and months since Quarters had anybody sucking on him. It’s got to feel pretty good to be able to enjoy that again. 

The fingers on his head dig in as Quarters thrusts up, and it’s good Fin has his hands around Quarters’ shaft because it’s about the only thing that keeps Quarters from thrusting in too far. His mouth bumps up against his fingers each time Quarters pushes forward, and his eyes look up. Quarters looks down at him, and the intensity of his stare makes Fin want to squirm. 

“Fuck, yeah,” Quarters says, his hands heavy on Fin’s head. Now that he sees he can do it without hurting himself, he keeps on fucking Fin’s mouth hard, making all sorts of good sounding grunts. Fin’s teeth scrape lightly against his lips and he’s careful not to cut himself when Quarters thrusts in hard. It’s less of a blowjob and more of Quarters fucking his mouth at this point, but it’s good, he practiced for this too. He’s getting into a good groove when Quarters’ hauls Fin’s mouth off and gives him a severe look. “You been practicing with somebody else’s dick?” 

Fin clears his throat and shakes his head no. “u-uh nah, it’s uh. I mean, I’ve been practicing but not with anybody’s dick. I-” His cheeks go red and he’s not sure he wants to admit to Quarters that he’s been blowing a dildo now and then to get used to this. “-just practiced, that’s all.” 

Quarters’ grip softens a little when Fin’s cheeks go hot and flushed, and Fin’s gotten pretty good at reading Quarter’s otherwise inscrutable facial expressions, but he’s still not sure what this one means. Whatever it does, Quarters seems to make a decision, pushing Fin’s mouth back down towards his dick. Fin goes there gladly. 

His cock’s getting hard just sucking on Quarters and he’s so glad that after all this time, he’s finally getting the real deal in his mouth. Quarters’ cock is so big and even as he takes one of his hands off of it, using the other to stroke the lower half of his shaft, her knows there’s no way he could ever fit all of it in his mouth and throat. He likes the feel of it, the weight of warm flesh on his tongue, the way it jumps in his mouth sometimes when he sucks especially hard or strokes in just the right way. 

The only other downside to using his lips to shield his teeth is that he’s drooling as he blows Quarters and it’s sorta making a mess. Except Quarters sure likes it because his eyes look at Fin’s mouth, and Fin feels that big cock twitch right in his mouth. Fin’s cheeks burn hotter and he tries just to focus on licking his way along the head of Quarters’ cock, tasting the salty precum starting to leak out of it. 

Quarters hauls him off again, but this time it isn’t out of anger or anything like that. He just gets him up and for the third time that night, he kisses Fin. It’s more than they’ve kissed in the past month, and Fin just ends up clinging to him, happily opening his mouth up to exploration. Does Quarters know it’s their anniversary? He never remembers anything, never ever, but the way he’s kissing tonight-

“I’m going to fuck you right through the mattress.” Quarters says, and he keeps Fin in his lap while he reaches over to the bedside table and pumps some lube out of the bottle onto his hand. They used to try use the tubes but Quarters kept biting the caps off in the heat of the moment, so the pump bottle was easiest, even if Trace always fucking laughed every time he saw it in Quarters’ room. 

Quarters smears the lube over his fingers and his dick, and then he starts preparing Fin. It’s easiest to just put his arms around Quarters’ neck and hold on while this part happens. His dick reacts the moment there’s a finger pushed inside of him (quickly joined by a second because Quarters doesn’t ever fuck around). They both push in and out and it feels super good to have them rubbing up against him. Quarters’ has long fingers and they get in deep. Fin grunts with each shove in, feeling his body tighten up with anticipation.

“You fucking like that?” Quarters asks and Fin just moans out a yes. The hand holding Fin up tightens as Quarters slides a third finger inside. The gesture has Fin gasping and it’s still not even as big as Quarters’ cock is going to be. His face is burning up and his hips push back against Quarters’. “Are you fucking yourself on my fingers? That’s pathetic. You’re pathetic.” 

Fin can only nod. Yeah, a little bit, but it feels so good. He doesn’t care what Quarters says, so long as he keeps his fingers buried in Fin’s ass. They keep moving, twisting and thrusting in, sometimes widening out enough to get a strangled sound out of Fin. Oh, if he’s doing that, that means that he’s going to fuck Fin until he can’t sit right tomorrow. 

He’s so into that right now. “Fuck meeee,” Fin moans out, “pleeeease.” 

Those must be the magic words, that or he’s too impatient to go on any longer. Quarters pulls his fingers out and Fin makes an embarrassingly whiney sound as he’s left feeling empty and a little achy. He gets dropped on the bed and Fin turns over onto his stomach, watching as Quarters quickly wipes off his hand with towel before kneeling on the bed behind him. One big hand grips Fin’s hip and drags him up onto his knees, leaving Fin’s face and shoulders on the mattress. With his ass in the air, Fin feels like a target and Quarters is coming right for him. 

“I got what you want, that’s fucking right,” He settles right behind Fin, his cock resting on Fin’s ass. But he doesn’t push in right away, even as Fin stays ready for him. Instead, he sets his hands on Fin’s ass and squeezes, looking down at him. “Beg for it.” 

“Please fuck me, Quarters, c’mon, please, stick it in me. Fuck me!” He begs, wondering where this came from. Quarters has never asked Fin to do this before. But it’s kinda nice actually. He even wiggles his ass a little, rubbing it up against Quarters’ cock, feeling how wet he is from getting lubed up. How deep is he going tonight? Pretty deep if he was going to guess. Fin’s hands grab onto the mattress in preparation and he runs his mouth, hoping that he’s making sense. “Quarters please, please, I want your cock. I want you cock inside of me! Fuck me! Fuck-”

He moans louder than he ever has before when Quarters’ pushes the head of his cock into Fin’s ass. Fuuuck! He’s been fucked so many times before, but he’s never had to ask for it before. Somehow, asking made it so much better, made him feel more sensitive. Fin’s cock twitches beneath him, reacting to the way that Quarters’ just holds the head there, just inside of Fin. Quarters chuckles, though Fin can hear the strained undertone to it all. 

Fin keeps on moaning as Quarters’ cock moves and starts pushing into him inch by inch. He slides mercilessly into Fin, like a gun into a holster. Fin presses his face into the mattress and stays perfectly still, enjoying the way Quarters’ cock fits him perfectly. It’s so big and he feels like his whole world’s been reduced down to the way it feels inside of him. He moans into the mattress, until Quarters’ reaches down and turns Fin’s face to the side, making him look back at Quarters. 

“Don’t you dare fucking be quiet,” He growls out and pulls out a little, just to roughly thrust back in. Fin makes a strangled helpless sound and then nothing but a squeak at the second thrust in. He feels like all the air’s being fucked out of his lungs, and there’s nothing he can do but let his mouth hang open as Quarters finally settles on a rhythm, roughly fucking Fin. 

It takes all his strength to stay on his knees when Quarters’ is driving down into him. It’s hard to focus on anything except for the sensation of that cock fucking him hard, making him feel that agonizingly good pain/pleasure combination that he’s still not used to after a year of getting assfucked by Quarters. His breath finally comes back, just so Fin can make ragged needy noises with each hard thrust in. 

Quarters’ eyes stay pinned on Fin, drinking him in. His hands tighten their grip on his hips and as he fucks Fin hard, he starts talking dirty, which is the most surprising thing of all. Quarters is always so quiet during sex, but today, it’s like he can’t stop talking. “All your stupid fucking sounds, all that dumb shit’s for me. You fucking love this. Can’t wait for me to fuck you. Always begging for my dick.” 

Fin moans out an agreement. He can’t find it in him to make words, not when his mind is fully taken up by the agonizing outward slide of Quarters’ cock and the absolutely amazing inward thrust that fills him right up. He’s not fully inside Fin but he’s right down as deep as he can really go, his dick hitting all the good spots inside of Fin. It’s too much for him to deal with, and Fin shoves his face against the mattress again, chewing on it. He knows he shouldn’t but he has to bite onto something to keep from screaming out, and it’s easiest to just dig his teeth into the bed and rip at it.

“That’s fucking right, you know it. You fucking know whose boyfriend you are.” He grunts and Fin’s eyes widen. Did he just- He’s never said those words before. Fin looks up at Quarters, waiting for him to walk it back and yell at Fin and kick him out-

Instead, he finds Quarters glaring defiantly down at Fin. He thrusts in hard and Fin just gasps as Quarters nails him hard enough that his knees slide out and they end up on the bed, Fin pinned in place as Quarters adjusts himself and then starts shallowly but furiously thrusting into Fin. 

“You’re my fucking boyfriend,” He snarls into Fin’s ear as he pounds into him, his sharp beak pushing into Fin’s cheek. Fin can barely think straight, torn between the building pressure inside of him from Quarters’ cock and the words being spit straight into his ear, “don’t you fucking look at anybody else, you’re mine. I’m the only guy who gets to fuck you, I’m the only fucking guy who gets to hear you making your shitty awful fucking sounds for me.” 

“F-fuck you!” Fin spits out and he screws his eyes up because fuck, fuck, he’s going to come. He hasn’t even been touched, but his cock is so hard and dripping and rubbing up against the mattress and Quarters is fucking him so hard that he’s being pushed right into the bed, and his breath is so hot against Fin’s cheek, and he tries hard to just keep his thighs spread as Quarters drives into him. “I love y-you-”

“You fucking fairy,” Quarters cries out and he shoves as deep into Fin as he can go, and Fin just whines out a painfully desperate sound, his eyes watering as it all comes together. He comes right on the bed, Quarters buried in his ass, and he’s nearly fucking sobbing as the orgasm just rips right through him, better than anything he’s felt before with Quarters. Fin can’t feel his legs or hips or nothing, it’s all lost to an overwhelming throbbing pleasure. Quarters is still fucking him but he can’t tell how hard to fast, not when every single movement in any direction just makes Fin cry out. He can feel the beak on his cheek moving, kissing him sorta, and it cuts up his cheek and he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care because it’s as good as a love-you-too from Quarters. 

The hands on him tighten up hard and Quarters’ slamming doesn’t slow but Fin gasps when he feels the white-hot jet of cum in his ass as Quarters’ comes. He keeps thrusting a few more times before finally settling inside of Fin, grunting as he pumps his load inside of Fin. Fin puts an arm over his face, moaning a little from the way it feels inside of his overstimulated ass. And then they’re still for a moment, Quarters covering Fin entirely, both just panting loudly.

Quarters pulls out of Fin and gives his ass a smack, chortling a little when Fin moans. He doesn’t move, not when he feels like everything below the waist is red hot and sore. Instead, he just lies on the bed and watches as Quarters wanders around the room, grabbing his cigars and the butane lighter. And-

And a wrapped present that he sets beside Fin’s head. Quarters looks uncomfortable, just like he always does whenever he’s doing something nice for somebody and he doesn’t know how to handle it. “I was saving that for tomorrow but you fucking jumped the gun, so you can have it now. I got it all fucking wrapped by the store ‘cause I know you’re into that dumb shit.” 

Fin looks up at Quarters, and it’s really not fair because he just got fucked into tears and now he’s starting to choke up again. Quarters remembered. Fin didn’t expect him to remember or care. “You dumb fucker, my ass hurts so bad right now.”

“Shut the fuck up, don’t get weepy. Fucking asshole.” Quarters grunts out angrily, but he sits on the bed beside Fin, lighting his cigar and smoking it. Fin sets a hand on the gift and pulls it near to him. He’ll open it up… in a little bit. 

Right now though, all he wants is to just lie beside his boyfriend and watch him smoke his cigars. He seems to be smiling, so Fin guesses that means he bought the good ones. His fingers close over the present and he grins a little himself, wiping down his face before Quarters calls him a fairy again.


End file.
